Obstacles
by I-Is-Your-Bane
Summary: *Sequel to different* Magnus and Alec are back and are in university! there are new surprises in stall, new and old faces and some shocks! (Magnus and Alec still have like there personalities switched) AU/AH MALEC and some Clace and Sizzy but only on the side...
1. Chapter 1

**HIIII! This is the sequel to DIFFERENT! Obstacles! I don't know why I'm posting it now when I told myself I wouldn't post it until like later... but I wanted to :) because I loveeee you alll... (that's not creepy)  
Anyway i don't own Mortal instruments Cassandra Clare owns em'  
P.S THERE IS STILL HOPE FOR MALEC (cool people will understand what I'm talking about *it's on tumblr*)**

"Alec! Hurry up!" Magnus yelled at his boyfriend "we're gonna be late for class!"  
"I'm coming! Just let me finish eating" Alec said emerging from their kitchen, shirtless and eating cereal with a fork.  
"Alec are you serious?" Magnus asked, watching his boyfriend trying to eat cereal with a fork.  
"What?" Alec asked, trying to shovel some cereal into his mouth but failing and getting it all over his face.

Magnus laughed and grabbed a tissue and cleaned the cereal off his face. "Every morning" Magnus muttered, "Every morning is the same."  
Magnus grabbed a spoon and pushed it into Alec's hand "Eat your cereal with a spoon!"  
"Never!" Alec yelled and threw the spoon across the apartment.  
Magnus laughed and shook his head, taking Alec's empty-ish bowl of cereal off him and dumping it into the sink. He grabbed one of Alec's shirts and threw it at Alec.  
"Come on" Magnus said "We're gonna be late."  
"You already said that!" Alec said walking out their apartment door, while pulling on his shirt.

They walked out of their red brick apartment and walked down the street. They were lucky the university they were going to, Idris university, was only a few blocks away from their apartment. They had graduated High school last year and had both just started at the university. Magnus was majoring in engineering, while Alec was majoring in the arts.

Magnus and Alec didn't really have any classes together, because they were majoring in two completely different fields. So Magnus didn't get to see Alec much.

"Magnus" Alec said as he skipped a bit ahead of him.

_How can he skip? _Magnus thought, _Alec's pants look so tight…_

"Magnus!" Alec yelled, snapping Magnus away from his thoughts about Alec, skipping and tight pants.  
"Yeah?" Magnus asked.  
"Do you want to do something tomorrow?" Alec asked "I checked our schedules, we have no classes and" Alec said dragging out the 'a' "I don't have to go to work and you don't either, so we should totally go somewhere tomorrow!" Alec said jumping to a stop right in front of Magnus.

"Where would we go?" Magnus asked.  
"I don't know!" Alec said, waving his arms crazily in the air "We could go to the park! We could go to a beach! Oh!" Alec said, stopping the crazy arm movements that were causing people passing by to look at Alec like he needed to go to a hospital or something along those lines, "We could go visit Max and the others!" Alec started to jump up and down excitedly "Yes we should see them! You know how much they want to see us again, especially Max! We haven't seen them in like forever!"

Magnus smiled and nodded his head enthusiastically "Yes! Yes we should! Can we also see my mum?" He asked.  
"Of course we can see your mum!" Alec said "you know how much I love her!"  
"How about we stay down there for the weekend?" Magnus suggested.  
"That's a good idea!" Alec said, "We should do that!"  
"Okay sounds good" said Magnus.

They walked into the university, hand in hand, saying hi to some of their new friends.  
"I'll see you later" Alec said, kissing Magnus on the lips.  
Magnus nodded "Bye I love you" he said.  
"I love you more" Alec said running off to his class.

Magnus was very bored in his class, the professor was droning on about something that Magnus had already forgotten. So Magnus did the one thing that any normal person would do when they were bored, daydream about their boyfriend.

The teacher dismissed them and Magnus ran out of the hall eager to see Alec. Even though they have been together for nearly six months Magnus still couldn't control the explosion of nervousness and excitement that exploded in his stomach every time he went to see Alec.

"Magnus!" A familiar voice yelled.  
Magnus felt someone jump on his back, he instantly knew that it was Alec.  
Magnus smiled and laughed a little, "Hi" he said.  
"Hello lovely" Alec said kissing Magnus's cheek "how was class?"  
"Boring" Magnus answered.  
"Did you miss me?" Alec asked, sliding off Magnus's back onto the floor beside him.  
"Maybe…" Magnus said looking away from Alec.  
"Well I miss you!" Alec said, pulling Magnus into a hug and kissing the top of his head.

Magnus smiled and looked up into his boyfriends swirling blue eyes "I have one more class to go to, then work after" Magnus saw Alec pout and he instantly felt guilty.  
"So I'm not gonna see you for the rest of the day then?" Alec asked.  
"Yeah…" Magnus said looking down "but I'll be home before dinner."  
"Okay you better be" Alec said walking off to his next class but not before Magnus could give him a quick-ish kiss.

Magnus walked off to his next class. During the class he felt really bad, because he and Alec hadn't really had much time together to do stuff and just talk about something other than classes since they moved here. Sure they were going to spend the weekend together, but they were going to be surrounded by friends and family, that's not really alone time.

The class ended and Magnus trudged out of his lecture hall and walked home to change into something a bit more better for work.

He checked his phone, he had seven missed calls from his mother and a text from Alec. He called his mother and told her that he was fine and that he and Alec would be coming down for the weekend which she was ecstatic about. His mother has become really over protective of Magnus ever since his father knocked him unconscious with a spoon, she almost didn't let him move out to go to Idris but Magnus managed to convince her to let him go, because he had Alec to make sure nothing would go wrong.

Magnus read Alecs text it said:

_Hey, please be home for dinner,  
Because we haven't like had any time together for a while.  
I love you. _

Then there was about a million emoticons and hearts.

Magnus felt another pang of guilt he knew why Alec was making sure that he'd be home for dinner.  
Magnus worked at the Java Jones twenty four seven coffee hut and if someone needed someone to take up their shift because they had to go out with a super-hot person or go out to like the greatest party in the history of parties, Magnus would always take up the persons shift, he really couldn't say no. That's why Alec had texted him to make sure that he didn't take up anyone's shift and come home at like one o'clock in the morning.

Magnus walked down the street to Java Jones and walked through the door and behind the counter, he looked around it was really busy just a few university students studying in a corner and some other people scattered around the place.

Magnus pulled on his apron.  
"Hi Magnus!" Tessa greeted cheerfully.  
"Hi" Magnus said giving her a small hug, Tessa has become one of his close friends since he moved here, she was always bright and cheerful and the two could always have a conversation about good books when there wasn't many costumers in the shop.

"How was class?" She asked, once they pulled away from there embrace.  
"Boring" Magnus replied.  
"They always are" Tessa said smiling.

"Magnus!' Will yelled, ditching the costumer he was about to serve "Thank god you're here! I need you to take over my shift tonight" Will said.  
Will looked a lot like Alec, he had black hair and blue eyes, but his skin wasn't as pale as Alec's. But one Will didn't wear glitter and two he may look like Alec but his personality was a lot like Jace's.

"Sorry Will" Magnus said "I can't tonight I promised Alec that I wouldn't take over anyone's shift tonight."  
"Damn" Will said, sounding disappointed "It's okay I'll just get one of the high school girls to take over my shift!" He said.  
"And how will you do that?" Tessa asked "they aren't as stupid as you think."  
"Easy" Will said, turning to Tessa "I'll just turn on the charm and they'll be begging to clean my shoes and wash my hair."

Magnus rolled his eyes and walked over to the counter to serve the person Will kindly ditched.  
"Sorry about him" Magnus said to the black hair costumer "He's an idiot."  
The boy smiled "that's alright."  
"What can I get you?" Magnus asked.  
"Coffee, black please" The boy said.  
Magnus smiled at the costumer "it'll be ready in a few."  
"Thanks" the boy said, smiling, _it's a cute smile _Magnus thought _but not as cute as Alec's_.

Magnus quickely made the coffee and handed it to the costumer.  
"Thanks" the boy said smiling as he paid.  
"You go to Idris university right?" the boys asked Magnus after he paid.  
"Yeah" Magnus said.  
"I thought you looked familiar" the boy said "I can't believe I didn't notice earlier! It's hard to forget a cute face like that" The guys said, sipping some of his coffee.  
Magnus blushed "I have a boyfriend" Magnus told him, surprised that he didn't stutter.  
"Damn" The boy said "Can I know you name at least?"  
"Magnus" Magnus told him "Magnus Bane, what yours?"  
"Sebastian Velarc."

**MOOOHAHAHAHAHA! anyway please tell me what you think about it you know how much I love to hear your reviews and stuff to improve the story :)  
I hope you like it so far ;) there will be more surprises to come :D**

-Kate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I realised that I haven't updated this in like forever! Anyway heres the second chapter of Obstacles do yeah enjoy :)**

**I don't own anything but the plot, Cassandra Clare owns the rest.**

Magnus felt his jaw drop. This is Sebastian Velarc as in the Sebastian Velarc. The one that was kind of like Alec's boyfriend before Jonathan Morgenstern beat him up and told him to leave.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian asked.  
Magnus closed his mouth, "Yeah… y-you don't happen to know an Alec Lightwood do you?" He asked, he wanted to know if was  
Sebastian's face broke out into a massive smile "Yes, I know an Alec Lightwood, if you see him tell him I said hi and that I'd _love _to see him again."

Magnus nodded.

"Oh and tell him that I've missed him" Sebastian said "A lot."

Sebastian turned around and left the coffee shop.

Magnus was a little shocked, okay he was very shocked. He had just met the guy that Alec had had feelings of more than like towards.

"Who was that?" Tessa asked, handing Magnus a cloth to wipe down a table with, because some idiot had spilt their coffee all over it, "You seemed like you know him."

"I don't really know him" Magnus said "he's my boyfriend's ex, well something like that" Magnus told her while wiping down the table.

"Oh.." Tessa said, taking back the cloth, that was now heavy with coffee, "Was it awkward?" she asked as Magnus walked back behind the counter and served another costumer.

"It wasn't awkward, just a bit strange" Magnus said, putting the costumers money in the cash register, "I mean I knew who he was but he didn't know who I was" Magnus explained, making the costumers cappuccino, "He only knew me as the cute boy from his college, I know him as the guy who my boyfriend kind of like dated" Magnus handed the costumer their drink and the costumer walked out.

"That would be strange" Tessa said, "Okay we should stop talking because if we don't we might end up getting punched in the face by a costumer or something, the one that just left looking pretty pissed off."

Magnus laughed and turned around to serve the next costumer at the front of the line.

Magnus walked home, quickly so he could see Alec and to get out of the rain. Tessa had let him go home early saying that she could manage ten minutes without him.

Magnus unlocked his apartment door with his green sparkly key, Magnus had protested about the key at first saying that he didn't need something like that, but Alec had said that he needed to own at least one sparkly thing. So know he does own one sparkly thing, and he has to say that he actually likes it.

Magnus step into his apartment, he threw his bag down by the door and took of his shoes and left them by his bag.

Alec ran out of a room "Magnus!" he yelled jumping on top of him and giving him a bone crushing hug, "You're home early!" Alec said kissing Magnus on the lips.

Magnus kissed Alec back.

"I missed you" Alec said in between kisses "I missed you so much!"

Magnus felt the heat rush up to his face and he ducked his head, "I missed you too" he said.

Magnus pushed Alec off him and Alec pouted 'Why did you push me away from you?" Alec asked, "We should be kissing right now, or maybe doing more than kissing!" Alec complained.

Magnus laughed "guess who I met today?" Magnus asked Alec.

"I don't want to know who you met today" Alec said "I want to kiss you!"

"Alexander, I met Sebastian Velarc" Magnus said, he saw the smile vanish off his boyfriends face.

"What?" Alec asked.

"I met Sebastian Velarc" Magnus repeated "He said to tell you that he said Hi and that he misses you" Magnus said.

"Oh… well that's nice" Alec said, he looked shocked.

"I think that you should go and talk to him" Magnus said "he goes to our college."

Alec nodded "I will and I'll see how's he doing, see if what Jonathan did didn't shake him up too much."

Magnus nodded "Good, I think it's best if you do."

"You won't get mad if I do will you?" Alec asked.

"I was the one who suggested that you talk to him, I won't get mad" Magnus said.

"Good" Alec smiled mischievously and captured Magnus's lips, pulling him towards their bedroom.

**Alec's POV**

Alec woke up to the rays of sun hitting his face. He groaned and covered his eyes with his hands. He heard his boyfriend mumble something.

"What was that darling?" Alec asked, rolling over to face his boyfriend, "I didn't hear you, you're magnificent voice was muffled by the pillow."

"I said" Magnus said, lifting his head up from the pillow, "What's the time?"

Alec looked over to the clock on the bedside table that he had bedazzled one lonely afternoon.

"It's seven" he told Magnus.

He felt Magnus get up off the bed "Up we get Alec" Magnus said.

"Why?" Alec groaned, he wanted to stay in bed all day with his boyfriend only getting up occasionally for food.

"We're going to visit everyone today" Magnus answered "remember? You were the one who suggested it."

"oops" Alec said yawning "I must've forgot about that" Alec looked over to his boyfriend and probably drooled.

Magnus was shirtless and Alec could see his small yet extremely sexy muscles.

_When did Magnus put on his pants? _Alec thought.

"I I put on my pants when I got up Alec" Magnus said.

"Wait did I say that out loud?" Alec asked.

"Yes" Magnus answered pulling on a shirt.

"Awww!" Alec complained "Why did you have to put on a shirt?" he asked, he sounded like a child who didn't get his way.

Magnus laughed "Because I can, now get up" Magnus said, smacking Alec on the arm, "It's a long-ish drive down there and I want to leave early."

Alec groaned and rolled off the bed onto the floor.

Alec took his time getting ready, even though he knew that his boyfriend wanted to leave early, he just couldn't rush perfection so they ended up leaving around about ten thirty.

"No!" Magnus yelled "Turn left! Not right!" Magnus started hitting Alec's arm.

"Magnus!" Alec yelled swatting his boyfriend's hands away as best as he could, without taking his eyes of the road, "you pointed right, not left!" Alec told him.

"But I said left, Turn left, left! Left! Left!" Magnus screamed pointing right.

Alec sighed and turned left.

"Was that s hard?" Magnus asked.

"You were screaming at me to go left but you were pointing right" Alec said, he was a little annoyed but he was smiling. They always had fights like this when they were driving somewhere, the fights were completely stupid.

They acted like an old married couple really.

"Sorry" Magnus said, the blush, that Alec loved so much, crept up onto his boyfriend's cheeks, "You know how confused I get when I have to say something and point in that direction, I always mix it up."

Alec laughed "I do know how confused you get, but it's okay! I forgive you!"

Magnus kissed Alec's cheek.

"So when are you going to talk to Sebastian?" Magnus asked, Alec saw Magnus bite his lip, something he only did when he was nervous.

Alec wanted to talk to Sebastian soon, but he didn't want to talk to him too soon just in case Magnus wasn't alright with it, even though he was the one to suggest it.

"I'll talk to him, if I see him around the college" Alec told Magnus.

"good" Magnus said nodding.

"Are you sure that you're alright with it?" Alec asked Magnus.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Magnus said "Just don't dump me for him okay!" Magnus said, Alec knew that he was joking but it didn't stop him from almost stopping the car.

"I would never dump you for anyone else!" He said loudly, "I love you too much to do that!" Alec said.

"It was just a joke Alec" Magnus said, smiling, "I know you won't dump me for him" Magnus said, but Alec could hear the uncertainty in his voice.

"I love you Magnus, you know that" Alec said, taking his eyes off the road to kiss Magnus on the cheek.

"Eye's on the road, Lightwood" Magnus said, Alec could hear the smile in his voice.

Alec looked back to the road.

The rest of the way there was full of talking about their classes, random games of I spy and a few more disagreements about Magnus pointing the wrong way. At least they made it down to where their families were Alive.

Alec pulled his electric blue sports car to a stop just in front of the house, because the driveway was filled with cars.

Alec and Magnus got out of the car and walked up to the front door of Alec's old house, he was glad to see that it hasn't changed a bit.

"Is it weird to be nervous to see family and friends?" Magnus asked "I mean we haven't seen them in like forever!"

Alec laughed "No need to be nervous darling" Alec kissed his boyfriends lips "It's just our crazy friends and families nothing can go wrong!"

"Don't jinx it" Magnus mumbled.

Alec laughed and knocked on the door.

**Please tell me what you think, you all know how much I love hearing what you think about my fic :) **

**-Kate.  
P.S because I haven't updated in so long I'll give you guys some pies (they're freshly baked :))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi... i'm just updating most of my fanfics today! I'm an updating warlock hahahaha anyway enjoy and you all know i don't own the mortal instruments! **

**(be on a look out for a nother chapter of Adopted because i'll proabaly update it today!)**

Alec's fist didn't even connect with the door before it swung open revealing a crazy looking Isabelle, well not crazy looking, she just had a creepy smile on her face and her hair looked like it went through a tornado.

She jumped on Alec and pulled him into a bone crushing hug, Alec staggered back almost falling back onto the ground, but he managed to keep his footing and he returned the hug.

"Hey Izzy" Alec said, as his sister pulled back.

"It feels like I haven't seen you in like forever!" she said "Schools been so boring without you!"

Alec laughed and smiled at his sister.

"Now where is your boyfriend?" she asked scanning around the front yard.

"Here!" Magnus said getting up out of the garden bed "you kinda pushed me into the garden" he mumbled awkwardly.

"I'm so sorry!" Isabelle screamed, jumping on Magnus making the both fall back into the garden bed.

"Isabelle!" Alec yelled "please get off my boyfriend, only I am allowed to be on top of him!"

"Sorry!" Isabelle said getting up off Magnus and out of the garden, she helped Magnus up and Alec could see that Magnus was blushing furiously.

"Hi Isabelle" Magnus said once he was out of the garden bed and had toned down the blushing.

"Hi Magnus!" Isabelle said happily, giving him a safer hug then before, "Sorry for pushing you into the garden."

"It's alright" Magnus said, "it didn't hurt."

"Come on!" Isabelle said, grabbing the two boys wrists "Everyone's been going crazy waiting for you two to get here" she dragged them inside the house "they've all been dying to see you!"

Isabelle dragged them into the living room where everyone was in.

Max was the first to run up and hug them, he hugged Alec first then Magnus.

"I haven't seen you guys in forever!" Max said, clinging onto Magnus "I've missed you two so much!"

"We've missed you to Max!" Alec said patting Max's head.

"Maggie!" a womans voice screamed.

Alec watched as his boyfriend turned around and got attacked by his mother.

"It feels like an eternity since I've seen you!" she said, clinging onto Magnus tightly, "You've grown" she said pulling back a little, "My little Maggie pie is all grown up! I should have never let you leave with that glittery boyfriend of yours!" She squeezed him tighter "not that I have anything against Alec, he's a wonderful sparkly boy."

Magnus laughed "It's good to see you to mum" Magnus pushed her back a little "but do you really need to act like this, I mean there are people around and I did call you last night."

Everyone in the room, tried to stifle their laughter but failed.

"I know" Sarah sniffed "I just love my little Maggie pie so much!" she hugged him again.

"Awww" Jace said "I've missed Maggie pie too, Sarah." Jace walked over and wrapped his arms around Magnus, making Sarah stand back.

"No!" Alec yelled at Jace, wagging his finger, "hands off! Magnus is mine, you have Clary!"

Magnus laughed and wormed his way out of Jace's grip, "It's good to see you too Jace."

"So" Maryse said once everyone had finished hugging and telling each other how much they missed them, "How's Idris? Is it good? Are you doing well?" she asked.

Magnus and Alec both nodded "Yeah, it's really good, but I think professor Aldertree hate me" Alec said.

"Why do you think they hate you sweetie?" Sarah asked.

"Well I think it's because he's jealous of all my glitter" Alec said, inspecting his nails. Everyone turned to Magnus for a more reasonable explanation.

Magnus sighed "Alec came in late to his first class, corrected a mistake the professor made and then slept through the class."

"Magnus!" Alec hissed, hitting his boyfriends arm, "you weren't supposed to tell them that!"

Maryse shook her head that seemed to be saying: Alec what am I going to do with you.

"So" Simon said, pushing up his glasses, "Have you made any new friends?"

"They probably haven't" Jace said, "because they don't want to replace us and they're too busy being rabbits and fudging each other's brains out."

Magnus blushed furiously and Alec threw a cushion at Jace's head.

"I knew I shouldn't have let you live alone with your boyfriend Maggie" Sarah said, trying to sound serious but her smile wasn't helping.

"Jace is joking" Alec said, glaring at Jace for embarrassing Magnus "And we have made some new friends" Alec said.

"I've made some friends at the place I work at" Magnus said.

"Cool" Clary said, "where do you work?"

"Java Jones 24/7 coffee hut" Magnus replied.

"Wait Maggie!" Sarah said "you're working at a coffee hut 24/7 you can't do that!"

"Mum" Magnus said "I love that you're concerned and all but we have shifts there so nobody misses out on classes and stuff."

"Oh…" Sarah said "never mind me then."

Everyone laughed, Sarah has been concerned about Magnus ever since that accident that really wasn't an accident happened. She would call him around about five times a day to make sure he's all right.

"Alec what are you studying again?" Jace asked "was it fashion or something?"

"I'm studying Law, Jace" Alec said "I have no idea where you got fashion from, Law and fashion they aren't even the same thing!"

"_The Fashion police_!" Isabelle screamed, crossing her arms over her chest, "there you go law and fashion together."

"I'm studying to be a lawyer" Alec said, "I want to put all the spoon wielding baddies away."

"Good" Sarah said "you'd be a good lawyer."

"Anyway" Maryse said, noticing the tension, "Are the course hard?"

"No" Alec said, shaking his head "but I think Magnus's are really hard, he has to do maths!"

"What are you studying Magnus?" Simon asked.

"Engineering" Magnus answered "and the course's aren't that hard."

"That's because you're smart and good at all that engineering stuff" Alec said, pulling Magnus in closer.

"Awww!" Isabelle said "you guys are so cute! This is a perfect photo opportunity! Why doesn't anyone have a camera?" she asked.

"Okay…" Magnus said, Alec could see the blush forming on Magnus's cheeks.

"How's it been here?" Alec asked "Anything exciting happen?"

"Well" Jace said, "I may have gotten suspended from school."

"What!" Alec yelled "why didn't you tell me this?" he asked.

Jace shrugged "I didn't think that it was important."

"What the hell did you do?" Alec yelled.

"He punched one of Jonathan's friends in the face" Clary said, rolling her eyes.

Alec rolled his eyes and looked at his brother "you're so stupid, Jace."

"Yeah but I punched him for a good reason" Jace defended, "He was talking trash about you guys and Aline and Helen."

"Oh…" Alec said, he looked over to Magnus but Magnus was looking down at his feet.

"Well you did the right thing, punching that boy in the face, Jace" Sarah said, "he had no right to talk badly about Magnus and Alec and Aline and Helen, good job!"

Everyone looked at Sarah with shocked faces.

But Magnus was laughing "Mum!" he said in between laughter "Stop encouraging Jace, he'll think that he can punch anything now."

Alec started to laugh and soon everyone else was laughing.

**please review because you know how much i love hearing what you all have to say :) **

**-kate.**

**p.s PIES FOR EVERYONE!**


End file.
